1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus that can make a video call.
2. Description of the Background Art
As digital TVs and wire/wireless network technology having the ability of processing and storing signals better than the existing analog TVs have been developed and commercialized, it is possible to provide users with a variety of contents services, such as real-time broadcasting, COD (Contents on Demand), games, news, video calls, etc. by using the internet network provided in each home, other than the existing radio media.
An IPTV (Internet Protocol TV) can be an example of the contents services provided through the internet network. The IPTV is to transmit and provide various information services, video contents, and broadcasting to the televisions of users, using the high-speed internet network.
Recently, a broadband TV and a web TV, etc. has been proposed, as a type of network TV that may be further advanced than the IPTV. Unlike the existing IPTV, in the broadband TV or web TV, there are several contents providers and users can be provided with contents that the contents providers provide, such as various VODs and games, by individually connecting to the several contents providers.